


Too Close For Comfort

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: From A Goodnight Kiss [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Voyeurism, Yaoi, by Keelywolfe, ref to 1x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by  Keelywolfe--Again, this is set after Endless Waltz, under the assumption that the G-boys are working for the Preventers, Wufei and Duo are stuck together in quarantine with things getting a little too intense for Wufei's comfort.





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Once again, the Preventer's clinic was closed early for the night. All the doctors had long since gone home, all the computers powered down, the screensavers flickering lazily in the dim light. In the silence, only one sound echoed through the entire lab.  
  
"Just stay over on that side, you pervert!"  
  
+  
  
Pressed flat against the far wall, away from his companion in quarantine, Wufei was eyeing the other boy warily, not believing for one instant the sweet, innocent smile on Duo's face.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Chang," Duo said easily, "Are you sure you don't feel feverish or something?" He took a step forward, one hand raised as if to touch Wufei's face and the Chinese boy skittered further away.  
  
"I said stay away from me!" he snapped, and Duo stopped, a wounded look flashing over his face before he shrugged carelessly and flopped back onto the bed.  
  
"Whatever. Get sick, die a horrible death. I'll just sit here and read," Duo sniffed, scooping up a magazine and flipping through it. Wufei relaxed slightly, still leaning on the wall as he irritably shook his hair back out of his face. They'd taken his hair band when he'd been placed in quarantine, and it had seemed petty to ask for another one, considering the circumstances.  
  
Besides, he had enough to worry about from his companion without adding annoying the doctors to his list.  
  
This entire incarceration had turned into some surreal kind of nightmare that had begun with a seemingly innocent goodnight kiss and turned into...well...  
  
Wufei had barely been able to sleep the night before, annoyance and arousal from that damn kiss simmering together within him, and when he had finally drifted off, his sleep had been restless, and full of strange dreams.  
  
Still, he'd woken the next morning comfortably warm and relaxed as he'd burrowed deeper into his blankets. No reason to get up early that morning, there hadn't been anywhere to could go. Until his blanket had sighed and snuggled closer too.  
  
He'd come abruptly awake to find himself wrapped up in both blankets and Duo's limbs, and all his efforts to extract himself had been futile, Duo being half asleep and as pervasive as cling wrap, holding on stubbornly until their struggles had finally dumped the two of them off the narrow bed and onto the floor.  
  
That had finally woken the other boy up, and sleepy, violet eyes had peered up at him through a tangled wisp of bangs. "Hi, 'Fei," Maxwell had mumbled drowsily, and to Wufei's mingled shock and dismay, Duo had leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Much like the night before, Wufei had simply melted under the warmth and tenderness of the touch. Annoying as Duo was, he was still, well, he was something, and it was difficult to resist those sweet, coaxing lips.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat had torn them apart, and they had both looked up to see Heero standing at the door, holding a tray.  
  
"I brought you breakfast," said Heero unnecessarily, and he pushed the tray through slot in the airlock door before he'd turned and walked away. Wufei had found himself unceremoniously dumped on the floor in favor of blueberry pancakes as Duo had scrambled away, seemingly unconcerned about his lover witnessing him kissing someone else.  
  
That had set the mood for the rest of the day. Whenever Wufei had settled down to do -anything-, Maxwell had been there, full of light, teasing touches and innuendo. Even when the doctors had wanted to draw blood from him, Duo had been there and in the instant the needle had poked him, Wufei could have sworn he felt a warm hand slide down the curve of his ass. Trapped as he'd been, all he could do was level a glare at the other boy, and received a look of pure innocence in return.  
  
It had only grown worse when the doctors had left for the night. With Duo no longer constrained to innocent gestures, Wufei was nearly to the point of screaming for help, no matter how humiliating it would be.  
  
Duo seemed to be fixated on him for some reason and the question was what to do about it. The American blithely ignored any protest Wufei sent his way, although he could admit with no small amount of shame that he hadn't been trying very hard to stop him, at first.  
  
It had been oddly flattering, to be pursued so relentlessly, especially by someone like Duo, even if he couldn't figure out why. Probably Duo was trying to make Heero jealous, for whatever reason, and it was that thought that had put a halt on any notion Wufei might have had to allow himself to be seduced. He wasn't a tool to be used carelessly and set aside, no matter how pretty the packaging offered to him.  
  
A warm hand brushed over his forehead, and Wufei started, opening his eyes to find Duo standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Wufei?"  
  
"Yes!" he nearly screamed. "I'm fine, could you just..." He stopped, only just realizing that it hadn't been Duo who said it. There was a speaker attached to the door, and he looked over almost fearfully to see Heero Yuy standing there in the darkened lab, looking at them with intent eyes through the glass.  
  
Pushing Duo back, Wufei slid towards the door and whatever protection Yuy's presence offered. Which seemed to be none as Duo followed, eyes gleaming.  
  
"Will you tell him to leave me alone!" Wufei blustered, hands held in front of him as if they could somehow shield him from the young man who was prowling towards him. He could stop Duo, if he really and truly had to, but he would also probably hurt him in the process, and that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want Duo hurt; he just wanted him to stop this cruel form of erotic torture.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
Wufei jerked at Heero's words, mouth dropping open as he stared at the Japanese boy through the glass. "Why not?" he demanded, sliding to the left as Duo took a step closer to him. The American was grinning almost savagely, stalking him with a startling determination and Wufei was running out of places to go.  
  
He heard Heero exhale loudly over the speaker before he said softly, "Because I don't want him to." Reaching out, Heero flattened his hand against the thick glass of the window, and as Wufei watched the skin whitened from the pressure. "I can't touch him, Wufei, I can't stop him," he murmured, "Touch him for me."  
  
It was very nearly a command. Shocked, Wufei hesitated for a crucial second too long, and found himself wrapped in a surprisingly strong embrace, hot, moist breath caressing his ear as Duo breathed, "You heard the man. Touch me."  
  
Not waiting for a response, Duo slid his hands underneath the soft blue pajama top that was identical to his own, fingertips tracing the slight ridges of Wufei's spine as they drifted upward. Without thinking, Wufei closed his eyes, sighing at the gentle touch and found again that he had left himself too vulnerable as his lips were captured tenderly by Duo's.  
  
Nothing but the lightest pressure against his mouth, an asking kiss not a demanding one, and cautiously, Wufei allowed himself to be persuaded. There were a hundred reasons why this was a bad idea, most of them standing right outside the door and probably watching them, but Wufei was caring less and less as Duo coaxed his lips to part with the tip of his tongue before delving inside.  
  
Hesitantly, Wufei responded, letting his own tongue caress Duo's and he felt the other boy's sudden inhalation, the realization of victory as Duo's hands slid from his back and lower, cupping Wufei's backside firmly and forcing him to rock his hips forward.  
  
The thin pajamas were hardly a barrier at all, and Wufei muffled a groan against Duo's lips as their erections rubbed together through the cloth.  
  
"Shh, it's all right," Duo murmured, his soft lips moving down the line of Wufei's jaw. He nibbled gently, pulling another gasp from the Chinese boy as he clutched Duo almost desperately, hardly remembering when he had grabbed the other boy. It had been such a long time since anyone had touched him like this...no, no one had -ever- touched him like this, callused, knowing fingers pushing his shirt up and over his head to fall to the floor with a soft thump.  
  
Those same fingers moved deliberately down Wufei's chest, finding one bronze nipple and tugging lightly, dragging a startled sound from the boy before it was smothered underneath another kiss. Hard, deliberate pressure, sure of the prize won before Duo pulled away yet again, his head dipping to steal a taste of the flesh his fingers had explored.  
  
"Oh!" Wufei gasped, hands flying up to clutch at the sides Duo's head as the other boy nipped painfully at the hardened nub before soothing the tiny hurt with the rough caress of a tongue. The wall was suddenly cool against his back as Wufei faltered backwards, supporting himself against the structure. Duo never wavered, following him even as he shifted down to his knees, pressing wet kisses against Wufei's stomach.  
  
He hadn't lied to Duo before, he wasn't a virgin but neither was he that much experienced, and the knowledge of where Duo's kisses were leading was almost enough for Wufei to embarrass himself before Duo even reached his destination.  
  
Slitting his eyes open, Wufei fought for control and found no help with the vision before him. Duo, on his knees and lapping at the well of Wufei's navel, edging the waistband of his pajamas lower with his chin as he moved steadily lower.  
  
Looking up proved even worse as his eyes met Heero's. Wufei nearly choked on his own breath, staring into the intent eyes of other boy before his eyes drifted lower and he saw what Heero was doing. The front flap of Heero's jeans was open, and one hand was deep inside, stroking himself as he watched his lover tasting someone else.  
  
Beyond erotic, beyond any pleasure-filled dream that Wufei had ever had and he closed his eyes desperately as he felt the cool brush of air against his erection before it was enclosed in wet heat. No careful taking, Duo took him deeply from the first moment, sucking strongly as one hand slid down to the base of Wufei's shaft, holding it steady.  
  
Crying out, Wufei thrust forward almost frantically, fingers knotting in Duo's hair as he lost himself and came, hard waves of ecstasy interspersed with the delicate sensation of Duo swallowing. He whimpered slightly, hardly believing the sound could have come from him as Duo pulled away, letting the softening shaft slide from his lips.  
  
Weakly, Wufei slid to the ground as his knees surrendered. He was tangled in his pajama pants, and trembling almost violently, the floor hard and cold beneath him and Wufei didn't think he'd ever felt better in his entire life. He felt Duo shift forward and when his strangely hot lips pressed against Wufei's, the Chinese boy responded automatically, opening his mouth to Duo's probing tongue.  
  
He nearly pulled away again in disgust at the bitter taste of Duo's mouth until he realized what it was and blushed hotly, testing the flavor again shyly. Bitter, yes, tasting strongly of salt as he explored Duo's mouth hesitantly, then more boldly as he felt the low rumble of a moan deep in the other boy's chest. Duo was still aroused, he realized, shaking his head mentally at his own stupidity. Of course he was, but...Wufei wasn't sure he could do what Duo had just done.  
  
A peek out of the corner of his eye revealed that Heero was still watching avidly, although his hand had stilled as he waited patiently for them to continue. Wufei shivered, his arousal rising again at the mere knowledge that they were being watched, even as he quailed inwardly at the thought of Heero watching him do that.  
  
Still, it was dishonorable to even consider leaving Duo in this state after what he had done, and Wufei slid lower, pressing awkward but determined kisses against Duo's stomach. The pressure of Duo's fingertips beneath his jaw startled him, but he followed their silent command, lifting his eyes to look into amused violet ones.  
  
"It's all right, 'Fei," he said quietly, humor threaded into his voice. "You don't have to do anything that makes you feel too weird. 'Sides, I know of a few other things we can try, if you don't mind getting off the floor?"  
  
Kneeling up, Duo offered Wufei a hand and after a moment, Wufei took it and was again startled as Duo pulled strongly upward, catching him off balance.  
  
Never one to miss an opportunity, Duo used the moment to tumble Wufei onto the narrow bed and again captured the other boy's mouth in a scorching kiss, letting tongue and teeth do his talking for him for once as he fumbled off both of their pajamas.  
  
Suddenly naked in front of two pairs of rich blue eyes, Wufei resisted the urge to cover himself, instead shifting to display his body proudly. There was no shame to be had in the sight of his body, muscles firm from a lifetime of physical exercise, nearly hairless except for the dark thatch between his legs. Wufei leaned back on his hands and watched mutely as both Heero and Duo studied him, their eyes glowing with something that Wufei was only just beginning to recognize as lust.  
  
"You hide some nice presents beneath those clothes of yours, 'Fei," Duo said huskily as he stripped away his own clothes negligently, his eyes never leaving the other boy.  
  
"So do you," Wufei managed, eyes widening at the sight of Duo kneeling nude before him. By the gods, it wasn't right for a boy to be so pretty. Slim, pale-skinned, with dusky pink nipples, he was completely at ease with his nudity. Wufei's eyes lowered to the heavy erection between the other boy's legs. Slightly different than his own, circumcised whereas Wufei wasn't, it was flushed a dark crimson with a bead of fluid glistening at the tip.  
  
A sudden urge came to Wufei, to lick that clear liquid away and he leaned forward hesitantly, eyes never leaving Duo's as parted his lips and cautiously lapped at the crown of Duo's cock. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp from the American and he heard the other boy's hands wrap themselves into the sheets.  
  
Curiosity piqued, Wufei repeated the gesture, opening his mouth further and taking the hard shaft in a tiny bit. Silky, bitter fluid caressed his tongue, not unpleasantly, and Wufei took in a bit more, gagging slightly as Duo arched upwards slightly and pushed himself into Wufei's mouth.  
  
It wasn't as difficult or as disgusting as he'd imagined, and Wufei quickly discovered a rhythm, finding that Duo was just as pleased to be licked occasionally, with one of the Chinese boy's hands wrapped firmly around his shaft while he teased the soft rim of the head with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Hands caught suddenly at Wufei's head, stilling him as Duo gasped, "Wait...wait...stop."  
  
Freezing, Wufei pulled away, half-terrified that he'd done something wrong before finding himself suddenly sprawled on his back with Duo on top of him, stealing greedy kisses as he rubbed the length of his naked body against his lover's.  
  
"Have you ever had someone inside you?" Duo whispered into his ear, hot breath tickling, and Wufei felt a sudden surge of both heat and fear. Was Duo going to...?  
  
A soft chuckle stirred the wisps of hair next to Wufei's ear as Duo shook his head. "Never mind. That's OK, 'Fei, I'm happy pitching or catching."  
  
'What did this have to do with sports?' Wufei had time to wonder before Duo slithered down and again took Wufei's erection in his mouth, wetting it generously before he moved to crouch over the Chinese boy.  
  
Taking Wufei's cock in hand, Duo positioned it at the entrance of his body, shifting backwards and pressing down. Wufei could feel the muscles resisting, and Duo was biting his lip, obviously in pain, but all he could do was watch wordlessly, widened eyes trying to capture every instant of this moment. The droplet of sweat that trickled down Duo's chest, beading on the tip of one hardened nipple before it fell downward, wetting Wufei's skin. Duo's lips tightening into a thin, whitened line as he pushed down harder, forcing reluctant muscles to accept the coming invasion.  
  
Duo hissed suddenly, a sharp breath as the head of Wufei's shaft slid abruptly within, and they both cried out as he sat back hard, seating Wufei deep within the tight clasp of his body. Duo squirmed slightly, rising up a fraction and dropping back down, sighing again in something akin to relief.  
  
"All right," Duo murmured, "All right, now." Almost nonsensical words of comfort that melted into soft, breathless whimpers as he began to rock, in careful, deliberate movements.  
  
Wufei bit his own lip, struggling not to move, and by all that was holy, he'd never imagined anything so wonderful, so tight, so hot and his hands were moving on their own, sliding upward to clasp Duo's hips as he arched upward, helplessly.  
  
Laughter, low and husky, and he felt Duo lean forward as he whispered, "Wufei, open your eyes."  
  
He did, languidly, unable to even consider disobeying. Smokey amethyst eyes were looking back at him, even now shining with secret amusement. "He's watching us," Duo whispered, still moving his hips in slow, shallow rolls that sent ripples of delight dancing up Wufei's spine. Duo's eyes flicked towards the door and Wufei followed his gaze, once again his eyes locking with Heero's as Duo sat back, strongly.  
  
Wufei had nearly forgotten the other boy's presence, although he could certainly see the feeling wasn't mutual. Heero was kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily, his lips parted as he panted, and as Wufei watched a pink tongue flicked out and wet them. He was touching himself again, his jeans pushed down around his hips as he stroked his cock almost roughly. One of his hands was still pressed against the door, as if he could reach through the glass and touch the two boys writhing on the bed.  
  
Eyes never leaving the kneeling boy, Wufei tightened his grip on Duo's hips and thrust upward, relishing the other boy's delighted cry. Duo was moving on him frantically, one hand stealing down to stroke himself, matching his movements to that of their joining.  
  
Still moving, Wufei watched Heero, keenly aware of who Heero was watching.  
  
Duo.  
  
Duo, as he rode another person's shaft easily, watching the glide of Wufei's shaft into Duo, watching everything that he wasn't able to do. And Wufei watched him.  
  
Abruptly, Duo stilled, his body clenching almost painfully tight as he shuddered, spilling hotly over his hand and Wufei's stomach as he came. Eyes narrowed, but not closing, Wufei watched Heero watching Duo, until the other boy's eyes closed, his face tightening. A tinny groan came through the speaker as Heero gave into his orgasm, creamy fluid smearing the heavy glass door.  
  
The need to wait finally easing, Wufei gave into the demands of his own body, thrusting easily into Duo's pliant form and he was losing control, if he'd even had any in this, losing himself and with a choked cry, he gave himself over to the firestorm, straining to push deeper inside, to take more, to simply -have-.  
  
Dimly he could hear Duo speaking, "Yeah...yeah, come on, Wufei, -do- it." Muttered words of encouragement that went straight to his tightening groin and with a last deep thrust he simply fell, dragged into orgasm, into the sweet, darkness of pleasure he gave over to it completely.  
  
Soft lips brushing his own barely registered, and Wufei sighed, sated and utterly relaxed as he drifted with the tide, sliding without even a murmur to mark it into sleep.  
  
+  
  
"'Fei? C'mon, Wufei, wake up..."  
  
Irritably, Wufei swatted at the source of the sound that was conspiring to drag him out of the most blissful sleep he'd had in ages. Something tickled his nose, and without thinking, he slapped at it, catching himself full in the face with the flat of his palm.  
  
Hissing softly in pain, he opened his eyes, thinking only of destroying whomever it was who had dared disturb his rest. And found himself staring face to face with a half-dozen doctors and Lady Une through the glass door.  
  
Memory flooded back with uncomfortable swiftness, and he flushed crimson, scrabbling with the blankets before he realized he was fully dressed.  
  
"Easy, Chang." A firm hand dropped onto his shoulder, stilling him. "Our 48 hours is up, remember? We can go now." Somewhat bewildered, Wufei blinked up at Duo, who was still looking out the door with an easy smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm certain you're nearly as glad to be going as the doctors are to see you leave, Duo," Une said, a touch of laughter in her voice as she keyed in the security code that would open the airlock.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He walked out the door, gifting the doctors with a menacing smile, and they all swiftly found something else to do on the other side of the lab.  
  
Une shook her head, turning and walking out of the lab, and leaving Wufei alone, still half-tangled in the blankets as he stared disbelievingly at the empty corridor.  
  
He'd left.  
  
Without saying a single word. Not a single backwards glance.  
  
Something tightened painfully in Wufei's chest and he ignored it, struggling out of the bed and stuffing his feet into the slippers that he'd been provided with. Foolish of him, simply and utterly foolish. Of course Duo had left. He had a lover to go to, and a life outside the glass walls of the quarantine chamber and whatever had happened here had little bearing on that.  
  
Walking quickly past the bored glances of the doctors, Wufei pushed through the laboratory door, wanting nothing more than to spend at least an hour in a hot shower. Maybe two.  
  
He'd barely stepped into the corridor when he was suddenly spun around and pressed flat against the wall, his mouth caught in a painfully savage kiss. Dimly, he could taste blood, a faint copper tinge although it wasn't from him. The other had cut his lip, he realized, and Wufei responded to embrace almost desperately, nipping angrily at the tongue that was forcefully exploring his mouth. The kiss gentled as quickly as it had begun, becoming briefly tender before it finally ended.  
  
Wordlessly, Wufei looked up into impossibly blue eyes, glancing down to see a cut on Heero's lip that he couldn't have possibly made. Heero pressed one last gentle kiss to Wufei's bruised lips before he'd turned and walked away, pausing to glance over his shoulder.  
  
A question in his eyes, one that Wufei could plainly read.  
  
*Are you coming?*  
  
Was he? Wufei wasn't sure, and Heero didn't wait, striding calmly down corridor and leaving Wufei in the hall. Well, he hadn't wanted to be set aside...  
  
Smilingly suddenly, in a way that might have made even Duo Maxwell nervous had he been there to see it, Wufei walked quickly after Heero. Whatever happened next, he wasn't about to be left behind.  
  
-finis-


End file.
